


Understanding

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Ron finally understands.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

 

He didn’t know when everything had all gone wrong. It was supposed to be him up there, waiting for her. He’d always known it, and his mother had reassured him that it would come to pass, as sure as the sun rose in the sky every day. He’d had it all planned out. They’d go to work together at the Ministry, get engaged and after a year they’d marry. She’d give up her career to raise their kids, and he’d go on to be the very best Auror ever to walk the halls of the Ministry. Ron just didn’t understand how this had happened.

 

He stood as the music was cued up, and turned his eyes to the end of the aisle. Autumn leaves formed a carpet of red and gold, beautiful in a way that only nature could provide. Hermione stood there, looking like a queen in her wedding robes. It was a flawless combination of cream acromantula silk and delicate faerie lace. Her hair was swept up into a crown of flowers and more autumn leaves. Earrings of ruby and pearl caught the light from the hundreds of floating lanterns. The moon was rising above the clearing as she walked past him, Harry standing in for her father today and giving her away. Her eyes were fixed on the man waiting for her at the altar, as if no one else existed but the two of them. Why had she never looked at him like that?

 

He felt a wave of nausea as her groom descended the steps to take her hand from Harry. He watched jealously as Viktor pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, a soft expression on his face as he led her up to the altar. Professor McGonagall was acting as the bonder. He remembered the talks about how they were observing the traditional marriage bonds, and how romantic everyone seemed to think it was to weave their magic together forever. He’d see how romantic it was when bloody Krum got injured and couldn’t play anymore, and she lost those rose-coloured glasses she seemed to wear around him all the time.

 

Professor McGonagall wove the magic around the couple, smiling as she spoke the vows. As they both repeated them, golden bands of light wrapped around their joined hands. It glowed brightly in the soft twilight, and sank into their skin as Viktor leaned down and caught Hermione’s lips in a kiss. Ron clapped half-heartedly as everyone else cheered for the newly married couple. Ruddy pumpkin head was grinning like an idiot as they walked down the aisle past where he was standing. What did she see in that idiot?

 

He filed out, walking with his brothers towards the tented pavilion where the wedding feast had been laid out. It felt like he was marching to his doom. He was seated at a table with most of his family, save Bill and Fleur. They were at the head table, guests of Viktor. The rest of Viktor’s side was occupied by his parents and some of his friends from his Durmstrang years. Harry and Draco sat beside Hermione, along with Professor McGonagall, Neville, and Luna. She was laughing at something Harry said when Viktor stood, his champagne glass in his hand.

 

“Six years ago, I came here to compete in a Tournament, seeking glory and honour for myself and my school. Such glory was not to be mine,” he paused and nodded to Harry, “but what I found was far more precious and rare.” He dropped his eyes to Hermione and smiled softly. “A skilled seeker can find something small and precious in the chaos of a game, and in the madness of the Triwizard Tournament I found my Hermione. A witch who didn’t care for my fame, or the game that had consumed my life up to then. A wizard can wait a whole lifetime to meet such a witch, and I promised myself that day that I would wait for her. I never dared to dream that one day I would be standing here with her, and that I am makes me the luckiest of men. To my bride, to Hermione.” He had clearly worked very hard on his English. His accent was thick at times but his pronunciation was near perfect.    

 

Ron found himself lifting his glass, a bit of the anger inside melting as he saw just how much Krum seemed to love her. He sipped the champagne and looked down at the tablecloth for a long moment. The other toasts washed over him like waves on the shore, but in a lull he found himself standing up, raising his glass. He ignored the panicked looks on a few people’s faces.

 

“Hermione, you’ve been one of my best friends since we were eleven years old. We’ve been through a lot together both good and bad, and I’ve never seen you look as happy as you do today. Here’s to Viktor and Hermione, take care of each other.” He met his friend’s eyes and gave her a small smile, hoping she knew he was sorry for being so horribly thick. Seeing her so happy, Ron finally understood.

 

~Fin~


End file.
